


Feed me

by sandorara



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 皓衣行 | Immortality (TV 2021) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Feeding, M/M, a fair chunk of tension, mild pet play??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: The first time his co-actor's fingers touched his lips Chen Feiyu didn't think anything of it.
Relationships: Arthur Chen | Chen Feiyu/Luo Yunxi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	Feed me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking this one for the team, sorry not sorry

The first time his co-actor's fingers touched his lips Chen Feiyu didn't think anything of it. Sharing snacks was nothing new, so it was a natural extension of their friendly antics. And so he'd simply taken the offered sweet without hesitation, a grin on his lips as he chewed.

The second time, he’d held his mouth open for another. But the way Zhou Qi had raised an eyebrow next to him stuck in his mind.

Stuck, just enough that he noted how soft his senior’s fingers were the third time. And made him realise that he already knew that, from the gentle way they had applied cream onto itches on his neck. But he’d never _thought_ about it before.

Soft.

And so he ignored any further raised eyebrows, and found himself concentrating on encouraging the habit. He liked it. He liked the way the soft pads of those fingers would sometimes linger for just a second, liked the way the eyes watching him accept the treats would curve into crescents and sparkle.

And so this became a thing they did. As they were having lunch, stray pieces of vegetable would find their way to his bowl or plate. The older man would walk off and return with dessert for the both of them. Often sharing one portion. He found himself liking that too, though not nearly as much as treats finding their way directly to his mouth.

Perhaps there was something to question there, but he saw no reason to examine it more closely.

No, instead he decided to enjoy it shamelessly. It was nice, having the older man take care of him. Once he was asked, again by Zhou Qi, whether it didn’t bother him how their older co-star treated him like a child. He’d shaken his head and smiled.

It had never felt like he was being treated like a child. Not once. If anything, it felt more like… being cared for like a beloved dog. A pet.

So he played into it. Nudged the older man’s side with his elbow, held his mouth open demonstratively, perfected his puppy eyes. In some ways it all fit with the role he was here to play anyway, so might as well indulge.

And if the older man’s eyes grew softer each time, if his fingers lingered longer, strayed to the side. If his hands reached up high— high enough to pet his head softly, it was only welcome.

Their co-stars had long since started simply ignoring it, and perhaps realising that was what made him push. Or perhaps he would have either way, with how natural it felt. How automatically his tongue moved forward, softly licking the fingertips by his lips. The tiny crumbs, the layer of oil and salt that the crisps had left behind. A lick over his own lips, and then he swallowed.

Only then did he notice that the fingers were frozen still, that they hadn’t withdrawn as they usually would. Mouth falling open a little again, he blinked and looked up. And the eyes that would twinkle like stars usually— made narrow by happy smiles— were wide open and _dark_.

He held the older man’s gaze for a moment, and then leaned closer, just enough to place one more soft lick, right across the pad of his index finger. And then he sat back, letting a grin spread over his face.

“Tastes good, you should get these crisps next time too.”

The older man’s gaze lingered for another moment, and then that look was gone, replaced with the usual sweet, yet focused look. But when his hand came up to pet his head, as was their custom now, there was a hint of nails scraping against his scalp.

That was new.

As was the shiver going up his spine.

And so, suddenly the game changed.

How many seconds could he get the fingers to linger, how many licks could he get in? How blatantly could he push his head into that hand? How obviously could he lick his lips, let them hang open and silently beg to be fed? How far could he push this entire… _thing_ , whatever it was.

And he wasn’t playing it alone, yet their surroundings continued to ignore them. He was grateful for that. Of course, he knew some of the pictures that were surely being taken from behind bushes would capture their game and spread like wildfire.

But what did that matter, when the older man’s thumb would stroke across his lower lip and pull it down to open his mouth just enough for his tongue to slip out and lick away the remains of molten chocolate sticking to that soft skin. What did it matter when they wouldn’t be able to catch the way the sparkles in his eyes were more like crackling fire now, though no less dazzling. What did it matter, when only he could see the way the older man’s lips trembled just a hint before pulling into a smile and whispering “good boy”.

Sometimes it remained more playful. Hard candies would be thrown across the set, for him to catch in his mouth, or they’d be withdrawn from before his mouth before he could take them in, forcing him to bend down low to reach them. And always that bright, soft smile would be all over the older man’s face. But that intense look that had appeared before didn’t go away anymore.

A dark, deep _fondness_.

Touching was normal too. Casual touches in casual situations— A hand on a shoulder, on the back, holding onto a wrist as they’d move location. They were meant to get close, being comfortable with each other’s presence only helped. _Enjoying it_ would only be even better.

So he shamelessly leaned into the pats, the strokes, the fingers brushing through his wig. Leaned his head on a strong yet narrow shoulder, even as it required him to bend so low to do so. It wasn’t about being comfortable, it was about _wanting_ the touch, and about _playing whatever game this was_. To see where it would lead, how far he could push.

It was exciting.

The older man’s shoulder was warm under his cheek, as they sat waiting for their calls. There was a small bag of rice crackers not far to their right, and the way his co-actor had carefully placed it there had not gone unnoticed.

So with a quick glance around them, he hummed softly and shifted so he could lay his head down on the other’s lap. That was— More than had been done before, and a small spike of excitement, (nervousness?), prickled in his belly. But the older man didn’t show any surprise, he simply rested his hand on his chest.

So he nudged the side of his head into a warm hip, covered in so many layers of white fabric, careful not to get any make up onto it. And so he looked up to meet the older man’s eyes, and whispered,

”I’ve been good, won’t you feed me?”

And the twinkle, almost like stars in the night sky, burst out into those beautiful large eyes as his face was covered by a bright, knowing smile.

”A greedy boy,” he whispered back, but the bag of rice crackers already crinkled behind his head. So with a grin he let his mouth fall open, a soft ’aaah’ falling from his lips.

One, two, simply taking the snacks, chewing and swallowing. Three— a careful lick, to note the way the spice stuck to the older man’s fingers. Four— catching the older man’s eyes, and keeping his gaze. Five— licking his own lips, and letting out a small, pleased hum.

”They’re good.”

Six— another lick, braver this time, and the way the older man’s gaze flicked away to the sides before returning made him smirk.

Seven— held between his teeth for longer than the others. The hand not feeding him had found its way into his hair, stroking gently, with the occasional, clearly deliberate scratch down his neck, just below where the wig ended.

”More,” he mumbled, and the older man raised an eyebrow before suddenly pulling on his ear. He yelped.

”So greedy,” he muttered, but another small cracker found its way to his lips. He reached up then, fingers encircling a narrow wrist, and pulling the hand closer, licking the spice dust away. He felt the way the older man shivered, and looked up to meet his eyes again, a grin plastered on his face again.

”I’m only greedy for indulging you.”

He pulled that hand closer then, pushing long, narrow fingers inside his mouth. Letting his lips close around two of them, and as his tongue travelled up them the older man let out a gasp and fingers tightened in his wig.

He let the fingers withdraw then, and watched the way those large eyes were impossibly wide and dark. Watched the way his eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before hands guided him back up to a sitting position as the moment ended.

”We’ll be up soon,” the older man said, and the tangle of roughness and … soft fondness his voice revealed was like a whole book to read.

”Yeah,” he agreed, standing up and brushing off his robes. He held out a hand, and the older man took it after only a moment of hesitation, getting pulled to his feet more elegantly as anyone could be.

He skipped a step towards where the rest of the cast was getting ready with the staff, and stopped to turn back to the older man. With the brightest grin he could manage, he spoke:

”And if we finish early, maybe I’ll be nice and allow you to feed me again.”

The look on Luo Yunxi’s face felt like victory.


End file.
